Choku Kanshin
Choku Kanshin (直感心, Lit Translation, "Intuitive Mind,") is a Dog of the Inner Circle. Appearance: Choku takes the appearance of a late 20's man, with well adapted muscular structure needed to maintain his Fullbring abilities. Choku has light hazel eyes that fit well with his unusual orange-blonde hair, which he has cropped in a short, clean cut manner showing a punctuality when it comes to hygiene and cleansliness, also expressing a slight obsessive compulsive disorder when wanting things to be organized. He has a well-straightened stature, walking tall and confident most of the day as per needed to his prior career as a lawyer. His attire includes for buisness as a Dog is more or less ordinary in appearance. He wears a black sleeveless muscle shirt, with a white jacket collar jacket with nothing buttoned over himself during combat, but having it buttoned up when he expects no trouble at all. He also wears stripped white pants with fancy black shoes. He sports a pair of reading glasses which have a variety of functions he specified on them. Personality: Choku is a analytical being by nature, taking things into account and studying everything about his surroundings, his own abilities, and those around him. Because of this, he constantly weighs the values of those whom he would call "allies" as well as those he calls "enemies", finding that each and every one of them had their own quirks and particular interests that they themselves would finding out more from his targets and fellow Inner Circle Dogs than they would even know about themselves. He is a peculiar creature within the Inner Circle, a scientist and mathematical genius he always has been known to be the odd duck of all the Dogs considering his peculiar manerrism isn't fit for someone who's skilled in combat and the plethora of abilities he has been known to have. Synopsis: History: Powers/Abilities: High Spiritual Power: Choku possesses a surprisingly high amount of Spiritual Power, about around a Elite Lieutenant Class potential, as it blazes around him while giving a near melancholic feel within the air as it distorts things visually, like static, but more in a way that gives a tingling of dread or madness within those feeling its pulses and rythyms. Fullbring Manipulation: Choku has a high amount in experience in all things Fullbring, finding that he could attune himself through enough understanding and practice with objects, that he could change more than his personal Fullbring's form and shape. This being said, Choku has been able to manipulate inanimate matter with near ease, allowing him to preform many what could consider magic tricks or illusions due to his unorthodox use of Fullbring. Bringer Light: Choku having mastered this at the same time he mastered his personal Fullbring, Choku can move at high enough speeds to keep up with high class opponents for a long duration, and easily keep up with Lieutenants and below. Swordsmanship Expert: Having part of his Fullbring revolve around a sword, Choku has mastered two different sword arts in order to better his own personal combat abilities, allowing him to stand on par with high level opponents for extended periods of time without stress and easily go toe to toe with Lieutenants and below. Hand-to-hand Expert: As a part of building up his stamina to maintain control of his Fullbring, Choku practiced building up his physical aptitude within hand-to-hand combat, proving useful during acrobatic or athletically required situations during combat or obstacles barring his path. High Intellect/Cunning: Choku is a brilliant young man, having the mind of a super computer and cunning to use wily tricks and his wit during combat or conflict, he is able to overcome most of his missions due to going through mathematical equations and analytical calculations through his mind in just over a minute. Average Endurance: Choku has about an average endurance as any Fullbringer does, as in combat he can take wounds and keep on his feet but cannot withstand highly lethal or dangerous attacks head on. Equipment/Paraphenilia: Fullbring: Fullbring Name: Iron Pen (鉄のペン Tetsu no pen) Fullbring Focus: Quill Pen that has been handed down from his illustrious and unknown family as an heirloom, though its dark emotions and thoughts that've drifted through them has inherited its natural state: Depravity of Craftiness. Emotion(s): Depravity & Craftiness. Fullbring's Form: Takes the form of a european steel bastard sword after a glow of orange light, with the hilt of brown wrappings, the dulled iron color of its guard, a round insignia pommel, and a number of runes inscribed on the 4 1/2 foot blade's body. Fullbring Abilities: Choku has the ability to "Write" his choice of combat or battlefield onto the surface of the ground or constructs around him. The full extent of his control over inanimate "Written work" is unknown. He also has a terrifyingly sharp blade from which he can easily cut through Sealed Zanpakuto if applied enough stress upon that of Lieutenant caliber opponents and below. Behind the scenes/Trivia: Quote(s):